Opening Lotus
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: The flower that blooms in adversity is one of the most rare, and beautiful of all... -Emperor on Mulan. (SamuraiWar RPG-Chapter 3 Up)
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Lotus**

---  
**Chapter One**  
---  
**Author's Notes: **This is a story from Samurai War RPG . For all intents and purposes…in the RPG, the "Clans" spoke of in this story are actually "Dynasties." I just needed to write a story about this, and this popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are appreciated.  
---  
**Rating For This Chapter:** PG-13  
**Warnings For This Chapter:** Brief Nudity, Ugly Wounds  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own SamuraiWarRPG.  
---

Panting hard, Taki ran in between the gates of her Clan, nearly passing out when they clanged shut behind her. She had barely made from members of the Dikjimgin Clan. She had really pissed off some of their members this time. It was a wonder that she was still alive. They were the second most powerful Clan in Japan… It just figured that she would piss _them_ off. Sighing, she leaned against a wall, sliding down it and sitting in the dirt of the road as it went towards the Emperor's Mansion.

Digging in her satchel, she produced a skin of water. Uncorking it, she poured a great big mouthful of it down her throat, letting the cool liquid calm her stomach, and make her wounds seem easier. Wincing a little, she felt her right arm. It had been badly slashed by one of the warrior's she had fought, and it was now burning.

Drawing up her sleeve, she revealed an ugly scar of a slash on the front of her forearm. Sighing a bit, she bandaged it up, thinking about how she was going to get that scoundrel back. She could remember the malice and hatred in his eyes for her, and all of her clan… His eyes were also the most unnatural shade of purple she had ever seen. Purple…with bits of red in them…

"Or, then again, I could've been seeing something…" she muttered under her breath, as she put the skin away, and stood up, groaning. She had taken a beating this time, and needed rest. She also felt dizzy from lack of food. How long had she been wondering in the wilderness…spying… Well, spying of her own accord…of course… But, spying, nonetheless.

Smirking a bit to herself, she headed for her home, sliding the door to the side, and stepping in, her bokken (1) at her side as always, reminding her that she needed to be able to protect herself at all times, though revenge might be made for her from some of the members of this Clan…she knew that utmost, it was her responsibility to make revenge for herself. Sitting the weapon near the doorway to the bath, she quickly drew some hot water from the basin, filling it up. Her robe fairly floated off of her as she stepped into the water, letting the steam and heat relax her. Smiling, she closed her eyes. No one should bother her now…

"Taki-san! Taki-san!"

Dammit… She thought, halfway reaching for a towel. "Yes…what is it, Harumi?

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but Miyamoto-sama wants to speak with the clan."

"Now?"

"Yes, he requests everyone's attendance as well…this is something important…or so it seems,"

She sighed, sitting up in the water. She hoped this wasn't about her little spying incident… But, to her knowledge, no one else had seen her… Well, except for about 10 members of the other clan… "Alright…I'll be there."

Moaning a bit, she stood up, and began to dry off, her thigh-length ebony hair brushing softly against her porcelain skin. Selecting a garment fit to wear to appear to His Majesty, she combed her hair, putting it in a ponytail. She had a natural beauty, and it showed just now…her not needing any make-up to hide or enhance any of her soft features. It was a small wonder to everyone why she had become a Samurai… and not stayed at home in her own country…getting matched to a suitor…and producing children. But, then again, that kind of life would've bored her, and she couldn't really stand to be bored for very long. Hence the reason why she had sneaked around the Dikjimgin clan… She had grown bored with practicing her skills…and wanted to do something useful for her clan. She only hoped that it had not gone too far…and that war wouldn't erupt from her "relieving her boredom."

Looking down, she shook her head slightly, grabbing her bokken. No, war wouldn't erupt because of her…she would make sure of it. Besides, it's not as if she did any real harm to Mithrandir…she only knocked him unconscious several times and took his money whenever he had any…that was all.

A small chuckle escaped her at that thought as she opened the door, going to the road. This was going to be an interesting visit with His Majesty, she was sure of it.

---

**Notes:**Bokken. This is a wooden sword commonly used for practice by warriors, but when applied with enough force, it can hurt, or even kill another warrior on the battlefield.

---

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening Lotus**

--

**Chapter 2**

--

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this is a pretty fast update for me. I haven't written in awhile, either…so I guess I'm just bursting with ideas or something. Thank you for the reviews!

**Ratings For This Chapter:** G

**Warnings For This Chapter:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Japan, Mountains, or SamuraiWar RPG. I also do not own Tea. Thankyou.

--

Opening the door slowly, it creaked as it swung.

She now found herself in a long hall, the floors of a deep mahogany color, shining. She knew that Lord Takeshi had money… but she was always surprised when she stepped into his halls. It was like being struck down with all the wealth he had possessed in his earlier life as a Daimyo (1), and now as an Emperor. Had he been a Shogun (2) once as well? The question only puzzled her as she strode down the hallway. She knew where the meeting would be held…in the door to the right…the one with the clan's name on it.

"The Silent Wind of Fate" was inscribed in golden letters on the door elegantly polished and shining with icy warmth. She didn't know why this is the name Takeshi had given this clan, but she knew that it foretold of great things, even in its name. She was glad to be a part of those great things indeed… for it gave a reason for her existence…even when she was a wanderer…she never had a fixed home before here. Never had she felt…excepted as she does now…with this clan…with these people. It's hard to realize that she had only been here a year.

Opening the door with a slight strength of will, she stepped into a much lighter room, with a window overlooking the small village. There wasn't very many people in this clan as of yet…but she knew by the countenances around her that they had great things in their minds for what they should do to achieve the greatness that they expected to eventually gain within this place. How they eventually felt that they could be the top…the greatest clan in all of Japan. A small smile softened her features as she bowed to Takeshi, and to Rikimaru, his Shogun, kneeling beside of Harumi at the low table.

Everyone was now here, seated around the table, watching to see what their leader would say. He smiled, taking a cup of tea for himself and sipping it, before lifting up his dark eyes again. "For a long time we have been at peace with the clans that share our borders, but there were a few squabbles in the past week that must be contend with. Word of these squabbles has reached my ears…and if any of you wish to go on special missions or quests for the good of this clan, please present the option of it to me before you act, so that I can give you a measure of protection if I may, and maybe prevent you from getting killed."

Taki looked down, her ears burning. She knew that he was speaking about what she had done… but did some of the others also do this? Did they go and try to spy and things just so that they could understand the way that a potential "enemy" must work? If she had been the only one, she was sure that Takeshi would've spoken to her privately, or had Rikimaru to do it, or something… nothing public…this wasn't his way. Chewing on her bottom lip slightly, she raised her head back to gaze at their leader as the others were. He was wearing a simple grey robe, his hair pulled back in to a low ponytail. It was plain that he was wise, even though the years did not weigh heavily upon him. A wise youth he seemed, as he sat there, conversing to them about different things of the village life, and how they were to only get revenge on people that they knew had dishonorably attacked them, and not ones that attacked them honorably, or for some gain or purpose of their own clan.

Her ears burned again at this. She had done this thing exactly to this "Mithrandir" that she had fought. She had actually found it funny on some points when she would knock him unconscious, and then steal his money. Sometimes she had actually laughed. She hadn't really needed the money or anything…she had just been bored. Sporting with him. Sighting a bit, she took some tea, and sipped it softly, looking at the rest of the people at the meeting. There were Takeshi and Rikimaru, and beside them were the Daimyo's… one who called herself "OldMischief"…. One whose name was so unpronounceable that everyone just called him "Wing" and another that called himself "Doktor," who had healing arts above the rest of the one's in the clan, rivaling even the Emperor in some aspects. There was also her and Harumi, the Samurai (3)of the village. Then last were the three peasants (4). Their names were "Pilarsh," "Dulzo," and one who had just become a member of the clan, "Kei Kun." So, all in all, there were only 10 of them, though they were a very honorable ten, they couldn't really say that they had "strength in numbers." It was more like "strength in honor and loyalty." She doubted a bit that Kei Kun would be very loyal…or even Wing. Neither of them said very much…but then again, they might just have had a rough background or something, and chose to remain silent. It was really none of her business anyway…

The meeting was over in a few minutes.

As they stood up to go, Takeshi stopped her. "Taki-san, please stay afterwards, I wish to speak with you,"

Nodding her head, she stayed where she was, standing near the doorway, though taking a few steps more into the room, curiosity shining in her dark eyes.

After everyone else had left, he looked at her, and smiled. "You have been advancing in techniques and levels greatly so far, you should keep up the good work."

She smiled, and said nothing.

"Though, I know that most of the squabbles that I spoke of were mostly your fault…"

"…Sir..?"

"Yes, I know that you went out and basically kept on "picking on" a certain member of the Dikjimin Clan, and I wish for you to stop. It is not very honorable for you to do these things, even if you do feel that it is for the good of this clan. We will not risk open war with them. They are stronger than us, and we would surely lose. I feel hope in my people that we will one day be stronger, but I do not feel that we should squabble with them so much when we are but 10 banded people." He looked up into her eyes. "Do you understand this, Taki?"

"Yes, Sir. Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Just remember that if you wish to go into their territory again, and to spy, or do whatever quest, to see me first…and I shall aid you, or help you with your plans," He smiled at her. "You do not always need to be alone in what you do…we are hear to help you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed lightly.

Smiling softly, she nodded, gazing into his eyes. "Thank you, Sir, I will try to do my best, and I will remember that."

Nodding, he dismissed her, going back to his table, and watching her bow, and take leave. A very interesting one…I wonder where she came from…she testifies to amnesia…but I think that she might remember yet who she really is… He thought, as he looked out over the mountains. It would be winter soon, the air already getting colder… "Ah well…even the winter is beautiful here…" He said, and sighed, drinking some more of his tea, before setting his cup back down, and going into the halls. He had much thinking to do, and time was growing thin for him to do it. He must make a decision on what to do… on how to act against this oncoming storm…

--

**Notes:**

1. **Daimyo:** Japanese feudal lord which was the vassal of the Emperor.

2. **Shogun:** Japanese military commander who ruled the country under the nominal rule of an Emperor.

3.** Samurai:** An aristocratic Japanese Warrior.

4.** Peasants:**A member of a class of people living in rural areas who are engaged in agricultural laboring or are small farmers.

--

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Opening Lotus

Chapter 3

"Okay, Harumi…are you ready?"

"Um…I think so…I don't really like-"

"Oh, come on…it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"…Well, okay…"

Taki and Harumi faced off against one another on the training grounds of the Clan. They both were equipped with their wooden practice swords. Circling each other, Taki held a smirk on her lips. She always loved sparring with Harumi-chan, and this time was no different. Harumi was about the same strength as her, and was always challenging to compete against.

It was a sunny day, the cherry blossoms on the trees beginning to make their wind-swept decent to the earth, where they would nourish the tree that they came from; going down to the roots and providing it with valuable minerals that it needed to survive the harsh winter that was going to come. Taki waited for it….waited for the wind to be just right…then….

"Yaahh!!" She yelled, as she ran towards Harumi, spinning around at the last second, aiming for her friend's head.

Ducking Taki's blow, she turned wide, aiming a strike at her stomach, feeling the wood hit against the other's exposed gut.

"Ugh…you got me, Haru-chan…" Taki winced as she felt her bruised stomach. That was what she always kept open for some reason….her stomach. She needed to remember that when she was in another battle…for she hungered to be in one…she just knew that when the time came, she needed to be ready. She had a tendency to let war-lust to explode within her when she was in a real fight… It wasn't good…but it had kept her alive this long…

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I just need to remember to guard next time." She smiled, and sat upon the grass, breathing in the cherry-tree's fragrance, as her friend came and sat beside her.

"Yeah…I'm beating you more and more frequently now… " Harumi said, looking out over the mountains. "I'm beginning to think that maybe I've passed you up, Taki." She grinned, playfully nudging her in the shoulder.

Chuckling, she nudged back. "Oh shut up…I'll pass you again, just you wait…"

Smirking, Harumi stretched, then got back up. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Haru-chan…I'm fine. Why?"

"Wanna go again?"

Grinning, Taki stood up too, grabbing her sword. "Sure…bring it on!"

"If you don't slow down, you might end up killing yourself…"

Stopping, they both turned, and looked at the figure approaching them. It was the figure of a woman with a kind face, and a graceful stride. She was wearing a long kimono, and carried a few shurikens on her side. Her hair was put back into a ponytail, gracefully falling to about the mid of her back in slight curls.

Bowing, they both smiled, though they were sheened with sweat. They had been working out hard, but also knew that maybe they did need a rest. Ms. Mischief usually knew what she was talking about…even if she didn't speak very much to them all.

"Yes, Ma'am…we were just sparring…would you like to join?" Taki asked, almost dying because about then she realized that Lady Mischief was Daimyo…when she was just a Samurai…

Mischief tilted her head to the side curiously. "Are you sure you wish to spar with me…I have more experience in battles and things than you…you might lose, or get hurt."

"I think I can handle it, Ms. Mischief."

Unhooking her shurikens from her belt, she nodded. "If you're sure…"

"Ugh…why didn't you talk me out of this, Harumi?"

"You wanted to. I could see it in your eyes."

Taki sighed, as she nursed the cut so near her eye, down her right cheek. It was really deep, and bleeding. It was a wonder that her eye hadn't been taken out. Mischief had stopped once she saw what she had done…and had apologized. It was Taki's own fault, though…she shouldn't have accepted the fight so readily.

It's kind of funny that I get a scar from fighting my own people…. She thought ruefully, as she looked out of the window of the clinic.

"I don't care what you do. Just help her! We were attacked by ninjas!"

Looking out, she saw a tall man carrying a woman in his arms. The woman was strikingly beautiful…but it didn't seem like either of them were past 20 years of age. The man was slightly built, and carried a crude looking sword at his side, his short sandy-blond hair waving in the gentle wind outside. He looked exhausted.

Handing the woman to the caretakers at the Clinic, he sat down on the step next to Taki looking forlorn, his clothes a mess…covered in the woman's blood, no doubt.

He took a look at her and Harumi. "Hi." He said glumly.

"Hello…my name is Taki…what's yours?"

"Wind… just call me Wind…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening Lotus**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

- _"My, my…this dear child has lost a lot of blood."_

- _"Yes, but so beautiful. She must not be more than 17 years of age."_

- _"Oh my, look at her hair and her body. Hair as dark as the midnight sky with skin as white as a droplet of snow."_

- _"It may be true, but please, we must tend to her wounds, or she may die."_

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw these old women peering over at me. Pain suddenly struck me all over my body, especially in my ribs. My first thoughts were, _"Where was Wind? Oh no, did the ninjas take him? Where am I?" _I felt so lost without my guardian. He was more of like a brother to me.

"_Dear child, what is your name? What happened?"_

I turned slowly to the woman that asked me this question. _"My name is Faythe Kyoumi (kissofdeath). I was a peasant in the clan The Order of the Raven until I ran away. I was attacked by their ninjas when they had found me." _The woman raised their eyebrows at me. Once they heard I was from The Order of the Raven, they slowly walked away. They were whispering to each other. _"Ayumi-san, this young girl is from that treacherous clan. We must tell Emperor Takeshi." "I agree, Sumiko, but why would such a beautiful young child be in that clan? Nonetheless, Sumiko, we must fix her wounds." "Yes, Ayumi-san." _I was alone and afraid. _"Where are you, dear brother? Oh, I miss you so." _Tears swelled up in my eyes. I had no where else to go. I was injured too badly to continue on. Surely the ninjas from The Order of the Raven will find me. I asked the women, _"Do you know of a man named Wind? He had blonde hair and was 19 years old." _The older one replied,_"Oh, you must mean the young man who brought you here."_

Sudden bursts of excitement went through my body, _"Where is he? I must see him at once!"_ Although I could barely stand up, I walked through the doorway, and on the steps I saw my guardian with a girl who wore clothes of a Samurai. _"Who was she?"_ I brushed these thoughts away and was relieved that Wind was alive. He had risked his life to save mine. Suddenly, my vision was darkening. Then my eyelids went against my wishes and closed. I was now swimming through darkness waiting for my light to shine.

"Pleased to meet you…Wind…" Taki said, looking at him curiously. Who was that girl that he had brought in? She had looked as if she was about to die…

"_Where is he? I must see him at once!"_

They turned, to see the girl that Wind had brought in run outside, flash Taki a worried look, then collapse.

Quick as lightening, Wind sprung up, and caught her midfall, easing her to the porch slowly. "Shh…Faythe…you need to rest…I'm here, and I'm alright…" He whispered to his sister, as he picked her up once more, taking her back into the clinic.

Blinking slowly, Taki looked at Harumi. "Who is this girl…and where…where did she come from?" They both wondered at the same time, as they watched Wind come back out, and sit with them. He appeared sad. What had happened to them?

"Okay, do you remember the plan, Taki-san?"

"Yeah…I'm not stupid, Haru…I'm just hesitant to follow through with this…"

"Why? Normally you're all up for spy missions."

"Yeah…but, I normally don't do this kind of a mission…this clan is the—what was that?"

They both kept quiet now. Takeshi had sent them on a mission to spy on the Order of The Raven. Something about that girl…Faythe…had prompted him to suspect something of that clan. She wasn't sure…but maybe that girl had been a part of them, and Takeshi might've been worried about further goings-on at the clan.

Leaning into the hill, listening, they heard the snap of a twig close behind them. Catching her breath, Harumi glanced around, taking out her sais. She had been given two…and so had Taki. They were mainly disarming weapons…but still…they could kill…

Jumping down the hill, she found who she was looking for. Quickly, she jumped over the assailant, disarming him of his katana, and jabbing him in the chest with her three-pronged spike. Blood spurted over her…but her opponent was dead. Taki went over to the dead man. He was clothed in the black robes of a ninja. "Crap, Haru…I thought we agreed that you would save some of the killing for me…" Taki joked dryly, as they searched him, finding nothing, but a small tattoo on the underside of his arm. It was the insignia of a Raven in a circle. They had crossed into the other clan's territory…and must be extra careful from now on…

Takeshi sighed as he looked over at the Clinic. They had found a member of one of The Silent Wind's most fierce enemies. What should they do with her? Put her to death?

Shaking his head, he watched her brother pacing in front of the door on the outside of the healing place. Was he, too…a member of the Order? He appeared weak, but strong at the same time. What was to be done with him?

"My Lord, I hope I'm not disturbing, but I have some news for you."

"Yes, Rikimaru?"

Standing from his former bow, he spoke again, "Taki, and Harumi have crossed into the Order's borders. They have taken out one of the Order's Ninjas, because he was following them. They want to know the further objectives of their mission."

Bowing his head slightly, then looking back towards the window, Takeshi looked a bit troubled. This could mean war if they were spotted. And it could mean the loss of both of them as well… "Tell them to keep a low profile…do not make themselves known. They are there to only find out what the peasant's life is like there. Not to start a war."

Nodding his head, Rikimaru left.

Faythe moaned softly on her bed, tossing her head. She appeared to have a fever. They had hit her with a stunning dart of some kind…and, apparently, she was allergic to the muscle number.

Wind came in, and looked at his sister. "What can I do for her?"

"Nothing now…we have done all we can…she must now make the decision to live, or die. It is her choice now…"

"Oh, Faythe…I tried to protect you….I wish there was something I could do…"

The old women left him, and began tending the other wounded people there. They always kept the two in their thoughts, though, as they moved from room to room. They were really curious about who they were…and why they had tried to leave the Order of the Raven…

Why they had run away…

TBC


End file.
